Wireless communication systems are being developed with the goal of enabling new services and devices, which will offer new user experiences. One approach to achieve this is to leverage multiple existing radio access technologies (RATs), for example, using a combination of features from wireless wide area networks (e.g., 3G and LTE) and wireless local area networks (e.g., based on WiFi and millimeter wave (mmW)). This approach may help speed development and take advantage of different benefits provided by the different RATs.
One challenge with a system that utilizes multiple RATs is how to optimally route data between a core network and a user, given the different paths offered by the different RATs.